A plunge saw blade for a power tool, which during operation performs a reciprocating rotary motion, is described in EP 1 263 333 B1. The plunge saw blade has an approximately rectangular blade body, which at one end is provided with a mounting portion for connection to the tool shaft and at the other end is provided with a cutting edge having cutting teeth. In the side face of the blade body, a multiplicity of small-area impressions are made between the receptacle for the tool shaft and the cutting edge, which are intended to help to reduce the upswing behavior of the saw blade during operation and to increase the cutting precision. The impressions have a comparatively small stamping depth and can be configured as rectangles, circles or triangles, wherein the non-round geometries have an orientation which is angled relative to the longitudinal axis of the plunge saw blade. In total, a multiplicity of impressions are made in the side face.